Lost Without Your Touch
by LovingKisses
Summary: Bella and Edward truly love each other. But how much? Can interferences like Tanya, Jacob, the Volturi and possibly a transformation still keep them intact, and in love? Read to find out!
1. Alone

AN: _What REALLY happened when Edward left Bella? Well, here you can find out for yourself!_

_**R&R my FIRST fanfic, EVER. so please be nice.**_

_DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do NOT own any of the characters. I just WISH i did. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Prologue  
EPOV**

From downstairs I could here everyone talking about one of Alice's visions that ended with having Alice rush out, and leave. I didn't care about what got them so worked up. Alice probably saw one of her favorite stores having a sale and before leaving she asked what everyone wanted. Like I stated before- nothing important.

There was a soft knock on the door. I didn't need an introduction to know who it was. Staying with the Denali's was somewhat of a distraction, but I couldn't think of anything to get my mind off of Bella. I knew that leaving her there was a good idea, I mean it was for her safety, and I know sooner or later she would forget me – right? Soft footsteps wandered away from my door, leaving me intoxicated with my thoughts once more.

"_I wonder what my Bella is up to. What is she thinking about? Do I ever cross her mind...?" _

No, I had to stop myself from thinking of her. It only made things much harder. I hated every waking moment that she wasn't by my side. I wanted her near me, with me, in my arms but that would only endanger her.

I looked around at my surroundings, no matter how many times I've seen this guest room, I couldn't help but to feel that it was different. This was my first time _using _this room. I couldn't bear staying in my usual guest room because it looked too much like Bella's room. A room that I spent so many secretive nights in. I room I told myself I would never be in again.

At this moment, I wasn't fond of this room. The walls were the exact same shade of blue as that v-neck sweater that looked amazing on _her. _I didn't want to speak her name knowing I would get lost in my thoughts. Right now, I _hated _my vivid photographic memory. I couldn't get her face out of my head. When I closed my eyes I saw her angelic face. I thought of Bella a lot that I was able to completely drown out the sounds of everyone's thought and voices from within the house. When Ilied on the bed that was no use to me, I felt so alone. I was no longer used to lying down in a bed by myself. I couldn't bear this loneliness, I went onwards with examining the room.

The room was that beautiful color, the bed had a high rise posts with soft netted curtains draping down from them, the curtains were a metalic gold with an almost bronze fading effect and a beautiful beaded embroidering. There was a simple golden band as the border that went all around the simple, yet big, room. From following the border, it drew my attention to the window. Outside was nothing but snow. I saw trees in the distance and as Igazed into the distance, I saw an opening in the thick forest. An opening that could only remind me of _our _meadow. Although I hated it, I memorized it's exact position so that I could go there sometime in the near future. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but being what I am, I knew that option was impossible.

Those footsteps came back, followed with the same soft knock. "E-Edward," she hesitated, then continued. "May I come in? I know it might not be the right time–" I cut her off.

"Tanya, you may come in."

**--**

**BAHAHA.  
i don't know if you consider this a "cliff hanger" but I like how it ended, and I know I like where it's going.  
i hope you feel the same way about it.**

**I want a few reviews before I actually DO continue.  
I mean, I already wrote a few more chapters (certainly longer) but I'm not sure if I SHOULD go one with this, or start another.**

**As in, I REALLY need you guys to review! ;D**


	2. Unwanted Replacement

**AN: Yaaay! Another chapter. I didn't work hard on this one, but I like how everything is going. If something doesn't make sense, let me know. I didn't really look it over. Bahaha .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters! They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Chapter 2  
Fake Replacement**

In a brief moment Tanya swiftly walked in and closed the door behind her. I began paying close attention to her thoughts: _"Should I throw myself on him? No. That will just give him a reason to push me away. What I want is to be held close." _Tanya's thoughts were very graphic. I tried to ignore her thoughts, but it was like she was _screaming_ them at me. I couldn't tune them out, so I gave in and listened again. _"I'll just talk to him. The hell I will! Then maybe he'll let me be someone special to him." _Maybe I should just talk to her. It would be rude to just ask her to leave me to myself.

"How are you feeling Edward?" Tanya looked at me. I could feel her eyes on my face but I didn't bother meeting her gaze.

"I've had better days," I didn't want to give myself away. I couldn't just tell her everything. Sure I've been around her for a while, but not enough for me to want to open up to her. I knew exactly how I felt today. I felt horrible. I wanted to be by my love, but I know why that couldn't happen it would just go against what i think is right for her. I couldn't bear being alive without her with me. But I know if I did go to the Volturi and got myself killed, that if she did find out, she'd kill herself thinking it was her own fault, so I disposed that idea. Being away from her was unbearable, and never in my life have I felt so alone even when I was around a bunch of people who love me. "Thanks for asking, Tanya."

"Edward... I don't like seeing you this way. Is there anything I could do to help you be yourself again?"

At that last part I instantly knew my answer _"Yes, bring me to my Bella," _butI couldn't say that to Tanya, it would hurt her. "You shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine." I lied. I was about positive she wouldn't see through my lie.

"You don't look fine...but i'll take your word for it. I'm just worried about you."

"There's just something on my mind 'is all... A little troubling, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Then let me take it off your mind," Tanya replied trying to sound seductive. With that Tanya grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and pulled herself on me. In a blink of an eye her lips came crashing down onto mine. I was stunned. I knew she thought these things, but I must've gotten caught up in my thoughts to not see this coming. I gasped because of the force she put into the kiss. It had a desperate feel to it. She took advantage of my gasp and forced her tongue into my mouth. I pulled away. As I caught a short glance of her, I saw pain in her eyes and I could tell she could see the pain in mine. "Edward. Here put this on," she pulled a long piece of cloth from her pocket and used it as a blindfold. With my eyes covered, I just sat there, I didn't feel anything. I didn't want to. Because she kissed me, and Ithe fact that I didn't pull away instantly, I felt like I betrayed my Bella. Something I absolutely didn't want to do.

"I don't want to do this. I'm sorry, but I can't do _this_ with _you."_ I was honest. I didn't want those lips to belong to her. I wanted my Bella's. Tanya's were cold and rough in comparison. They were most likely soft and gentle, but no lips compared to those of my love's. I put my hand on the blindfold about ready to pull it off when Tanya grabbed a hold of my hand, and didn't let go. I would've crushed 

her if I pulled my hand away now. We sat like this for a few minutes before she tried to kiss me again. I pushed her away not wanting to do anything with her.

"Edward, don't push me away. It'll be as if you were with your precious Bella, again."

She said 'Bella.' I didn't want to do anything, but the way she put it was so convincing. I truly believed that I was holding Bella's hand, and that I was in the same room with my love. I wanted her to be. Her lips brushed against mine and she whispered meaningless things about her love for me. At one point she sounded like Bella. I didn't realize it, but it was my mind that made me believe it was Bella. I wanted it to be my love so bad, that I gave in to all the mixed emotions and kissed her. This grew passionate but I never returned the passion. Her lips molded into mine. She pulled apart and kissed my jaw line, slowly making her way back to my lips.

By the way Tanya was kissing me, it felt like she tried to mimic the way Bella had kissed me. She was nothing compared to her. I looked into her mind, curious to how she was taking this. _"He hasn't pulled back. I knew that a kiss would help him realize how perfect we are for each other. His lips are so warm against mine. The way I feel, this is how it should be. Its perfect. I always imagined doing these things with him, but reality was so much better. I always known he was a great kisser, but he was way better than I had expected." _I tuned out due to the impact of the kiss.

We broke apart gasping for the air we didn't need. She pecked my lips. "Bella..." was all I whispered. Knowing what I wanted.

With that, I was able to focus on her mind. _"Bella?! He was supposed to forget about that human! He abandoned her so he should have moved on. After all the passion, force, love and devotion I threw into that kiss he still said HER name. I knew what I was doing was wrong, and it hurt him to think it was Bella. But I should be with him. And I should be the one he can't live without. I know what I want, and I'm going to do anything to get it." _

I must've been really lonely. To kiss her, use her, just to fill the place that belonged to Bella. I didn't want to hurt Tanya because she was kind. But I felt like I really betrayed Bella this time. Have I really sunk this low? So low that I tried to replace Bella's touch with another's? How could I even think anyone could ever replace what me and Bella have- had. It hurt to change that to past tense. I couldn't escape reality, and I shuddered in disgust with myself. I pulled off the blindfold and looked at Tanya. "Tanya, I'm sorry. I just can't do this. I know you really like me, but I can't return those feelings."

"Edward, just forget about Bella! She's gone because _you _got rid of her. If you wanted her you would've kept her, but you left her so she's out of the picture! Open your eyes Edward, why have her when you could have me?" She spoke through her teeth. I could feel her hands tighten her grip on mine. I pulled my hand away.

"I can't just forget about the one I love! Without her, I'm nothing! Can't you see that?"

"...I just wanted you to forget." Tanya looked away and gazed out of the window. "I mean, look at me and look at her. I'm beautiful in comparison. I'm rich. I'm thoughtful. I'll do _anything_ for your happiness. And because I'm not human, there's no way you can hurt me!" She pulled me close again "So you don't have to be careful around me."

I cringed and loosened her grip on my clothing, batting her away. "You have no right to talk about her that way! I never intended on hurting Bella! And don't say that Bella is not beautiful. In my eyes, everyone is nothing in comparison to how she looks. And she doesn't have to be rich, wealth means nothing to me. She is the most selfless person I know and yet she always claimed to be selfish for wanting to spend eternity with me when I was the selfish one, for keeping her so close to me for my happiness." Everything came out now, I couldn't stand what Tanya had said about my love.

"Edward, why can't you just forget about her? I mean you left her for a reason, and we all know you told her you didn't love her and that you moved on." I could hear the hurt in her voice, but it had no impact on me.

"How could I forget the one person who made me feel true happiness? She showed me how to love, and how to appreciate things. Every moment we spent together was amazing. From the way she looked, the way she acted when she was upset or angry, the way she blushed whenever I we embraced each other, the way she looked at me, or just how she taught me how to live. She is the reason I'm living and not regretting anything we ever did together, for once I was glad that I was even allowed to set foot on this Earth and meet my angel. You have no idea how I felt when she first told me she loved me, if it was possible I would've fainted because my happiness was overwhelming. She made me feel things I never thought was possible. No matter what happened between us, I was always happy that I was the reason for her to smile. She made me smile, and ever since the day I met her, she never left my mind, not even for a second."

"But you told her you don't love her anymore! Everyone knows you said that to her! So what you just said should mean nothing to you now!" I could tell Tanya wasn't going to give up.

"I told her that so she would be safe." I heard from outside the door that everyone was talking about why Alice left.

"If you cared about her safety then why did Alice leave yesterday to go save Bella from the Volturi?!"

**Review PLEASE.**

**I AM DYING TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING!**

**Thanks for reading this. I'm working on the next chapter right NOW! **


	3. Hideous Truth

AN: Bahaha. Yet another chapter. I finally figured out what I am to do and how to finish this. But I don't think this will be a really short fanfic. Long-ish. After this, I'll write an All Human fanfic. ;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters! They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Chapter 3  
Hideous truth**

"If you cared about her safety than why did Alice leave yesterday to go save her form the Volturri?!"

"W-What?!" I held my breath. As uncomfortable as it was to not breathe, I was speechless. I never thought that the Volturri would come and visit Bella for a few more years! I instantly stood up ready to run out and get back to my Bella. I knew that if they did get her, they would only hurt her. Before I actually did run, Tanya took hold of my hand.

"Edward, you left her. Her safety should mean _nothing_ to you. _I _should replace her. I'm all you'll ever need just _please_ don't walk out on me. Edward, I love you. And I can't go on without your love."

"Tanya, I apologize. Bella is the reason for my existence. I wouldn't be able to live if anything ever happened to her. Please understand, that I can't return those feelings. But my heart is with Bella and she needs me right now." With that, I ran out of the room and to tell Carlisle where I was going.

Carlisle's POV

Tanya and Edward have been in that room for a while now. Doesn't Edward know of Alice's vision? I honestly thought that upon hearing this, _something_ would've happened. I guess he really did move on. But so soon?

The sound from Edward's room grew louder as I noticed an argument going on between Tanya and him. I thought it would be rude if I listened in on what was happening so I just ignored whatever they were bickering about.

Moments after, Edward came storming out of the room.

"Edward," I hesitated. I wasn't sure if whether or not to bring it up. Did he know? Or if by telling him, it would ruin him right here.

"Carlisle, I need to go. I'm sure you know my reasoning."

I was surprised to see Edward so calm now. I would've guessed that he might've been torn. He seemed to take things really well. "Edward I understand. I think we will all come. It's the Volturri we're talking about. Are you able to wait a while longer, for the rest of us to get our passports gathered?"

"Carlisle, I can't wait any longer. Bella is in danger."

"Edward, they won't be arriving until tomorrow morning. If we take a plane now, we will be there before them."

"You have five minutes. I'll be at the airport." Edward replied monotone.

I sent out quiet whispers informing both Denali and my own family about the trip we must take. Everyone agreed to come along.

Bella's POV

_He _has been gone for a few months now. I couldn't bear to say _his_ name. My arms clutching my torso in hope to keep myself together. Just the thought of him tore at my chest with an unbearable pain. No one kept in contact with me, it was as if they really never existed. All of them; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and ... _him_. I know nothing would convince myself into believing that what really did happen in that forest was true. It was a living nightmare. To hear those words, and to see that he did mean it. _  
"You...don't...want...me?"  
"No," He replied so coldly.  
_The pain from the memory burned my chest. I screamed in agony. It was obvious that Charlie wouldn't help ease the pain, after trying months ago and failing, he sort of gave up. I was alone.

I remember when spending hours apart from Edward was a tragedy, look at me now. Ha. I figured I should go over to La Push and spend the day with Jake again. We always did have a good time together. He is so easy to talk to, and he can get anything off my mind. He really is a great friend.

As I got up from bed I headed towards the bathroom. I took a long, warm shower then brushed my teeth. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Something Alice would highly disapprove of.

I put on my shoes and ran towards my truck. I looked into the windshield to see that Alice was in the passenger seat. "A-Alice?! W-What are you doing here? Where is everyone? Is something wrong? I missed you!" I quickly ranted with joy because I was no longer alone. And just the shock of her coming back made me so happy. Does this mean they're all back too?

"Bella!" With that, Alice ran out of my truck and gracefully walked over and kissed my cheek. We went into a hug. As we pulled apart I could see Alice's eyes look up and down at my outfit. "What are you wearing?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I like it."

"Thank goodness I'm here! I'll make you look fabulous in no time!"

I groaned. "If this includes shopping, then I am NOT going! Wait, but why did you come here anyways? It's so out-of-the-blue." I raised an eyebrow.

Alice's POV

"Oh, I just missed you so much that I had to come see you," it wasn't the entire reason, but I wasn't lying. "But don't tell Edward I'm here," I winked at that.

I saw Bella shudder at his name, than grab hold to her sides as if she was in pain. Bella shook her head and looked away. As I held on to her cheeks to make her meet my gaze I felt that her cheeks were now moist with tears and her eyes pouring out emotion. "Bella, sweetie. Is something wrong!? Is it something I said." It was something I said. It was his name. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

Bella sniffled and attempted to smile. "Alice, it's not your fault don't worry. And I'm glad you came, I wanted to see you too."

"So where were you going? You were heading for your truck so you must've had plans to go somewhere today," I questioned.

"I was going over to La Push, but since you're here I'll call Jacob," Another attempted smile.

"Oh don't cancel with Jacob. I'll just be on my way-" I was cut off.

"No! Alice, _please _don't leave me again." Her sobs came out stronger than ever. "You've been away so long, and I missed you so much, just please, _please, _don't leave now."

I could see the sadness in her eyes. And it hurt me to see them and know that us, Cullens, were the reason for her suffering. "Okay, I'll stay with you." I promised.

EPOV

As we walked in the plane to take our seats I was angry to see that I was sitting beside Tanya. I didn't want to be near her right now. "How long does it take to get everyone in the plane and off the ground?!" I hissed at Carlisle who was sitting in front of me.

"Edward, I know you want to leave now but you have to be patient," Carlisle's voice was calm, but I could hear the impatience in it.

"I won't be able to wait much longer. I need something to keep me distracted."

"Just talk to Tanya, bro" Emmett's booming voice yelled from behind me. He started laughing at what he said.

I didn't respond. I knew if I said 'I don't want to talk to her,' it would most indefinitely hurt her. So I just kept quiet and looked out the window to see that we were now moving. I wanted so much to run to Bella, but the plane was faster.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" Tanya asked while reaching for my hand.

I didn't respond. I moved my hand out of her reach, and acted like I didn't hear her.

"Aww Edward, you can't ignore me y'know. Are you mad about earlier?"

"Tanya, I would prefer if you don't bring that up," I didn't want to talk about it. I was so ashamed.

Her voice dropped so only I could hear her. "Edward, you shouldn't feel so bad," she whispered seductively. "If you didn't want it, you would've pushed me away sooner, but you didn't. You kissed back, and you were very passionate."

"I believed that your lips were the ones of my Bella. You took advantage of my loneliness and you expect me to love you back?"

"I'll admit, at first I took advantage of you, but you came through in the end. You knew exactly whose lips you were kissing, and you didn't pull away." She shifted, I didn't focus on how she moved, I could just feel that she did move from her relaxed position. "Look at me."

I felt a little guilty. Was she right? The least I could do was look at her like she asked me to. I adjusted so I could see her face only to realize that he face was less than one inch away and with that she pressed her cool lips onto mine. "Tanya! You can't kiss me when we're on our way to save my Bella! Nevermind that. Just don't kiss me at all! The only lips I crave to kiss are Bella's, so please give up on me!"

"Edward! I won't give up on you! I know that a part of you wants me!"

"Even if a part of me did want you, it would never, ever over power the part of me that wants and belongs to Bella." I stood up from my seat to angry to stay by Tanya. I had no one to switch seats with. Esme with Carlisle, Rose and Emmett, Jasper and ... Jasper is alone! He might have an extra seat beside him. I walked to his direction, and to my surprise there was an empty seat. I sat there and was able to slightly relax. And somewhat enjoy the time I was away from Tanya.

**I don't like this chapter much. Like, I'm not happy with how I ended it.  
But it's nothing in comparison to how the next chapter will be like! ;D**


	4. Broken Glass

AN: I don't like my other chapter, so I just hope that this chapter goes better. ;S

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters! They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**R&R PLEASE!**

Alice's POV

"_Bella, we are ready for you to come with us now. Since you are human, you will come back to Italy with us, where we will proceed with your transformation. I hope none of the Cullen's will mind us taking you. We promise you will all be happy with how things will work out.  
Bella, come with us and there will be no harm to you or your family. If you make this harder than it already is, than I will have no choice but to eliminate you. I recommend that you keep your distance, while Bella is escorted with us out of the country." _

"_Aro, don't touch her! She is not going with you!" Edward positioned his stance so that Bella was out of his view._

"_Edward, it's alright." Bella was able to choke those words out. "I don't want any of you to get hurt, just let me leave with them, I'll be alright..." She was sobbing quietly. She stood on her toes and pecked Edwards lips before pulling away. He pulled her back and kissed her passionately. Bella forced herself away knowing it hurt both of them. She turned towards Jane and Aro (the others we circling everyone else) and slowly walked towards them._

_Edward couldn't take it to see his love walk away from him he about ready to pounce, and kill. The rest of the Volturri restrained him. "BELLA!" Edward screamed in agony. "BELLA!" He kept screaming at the top of his lungs. She sobbed more and more as she was now in front of Aro. She faced Edward one last time and blew a kiss and smiled._

"Alice? Alice!" Bella was waving her hands frantically in front of me.

"Hmm, Bella?" I was confused.

"Did you have a vision? You had a blank look on your face for a while."

Bella had the look of concern written all over her. I wasn't sure if my eyes showed pain and horror. Was her concern a reaction to my terrified emotions? "Yes, I...I had a vision."

"What happened in it? You look alarmed!"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had another vision of ..." What should I say? I can't scare her!

Our attention was now at the door. Someone had rang the doorbell.

Bella's POV

Just when Alice was going to tell me whatever her vision was about that left her so scared, there was someone at the door. I twisted the door open, and to my surprise Jacob was there. "Oh hey, Jake."

"Your home smells disgusting. I thought it was horrible out there, but now its unbearable!"

I giggled."Very funny, Jacob. Oh! I almost forgot. Jacob here is my friend Ali – oh my, she must've left."

"Is she what I smell?"

"Mm-hmm" Jacob slipped his shoes off and went to lounge on the couch. "Sorry that you had to come all the way here. I got caught up with Alice being back and I forgot to call."

"Is she a Cullen?"

"Uh, yes. Yes she is one."

Jacob scoffed. "Does that mean... that the... rest of them are...uh, here?" Jacob sounded hurt at the thought of them all back.

"No, don't worry Jake, it's just Alice. She's only here visiting me. Which reminds me... Alice!"

Alice ran down the stairs in the blink of an eye. "Yes, Bella?"

"Do you mind telling me about that vision? You never quite got to the reason to why you're here in the first place..."

"Oh, well you have company I'll come back when I can breathe down here. Just call me when _he's_ gone." Alice gracefully skipped back upstairs.

"So Jacob, would you like a drink or anything?"

"Oh, water would be nice. If you don't mind," Jacob's voice was back to its original husky-tone. As he playfully smiled at me.

As I strolled out of the kitchen, I tripped over the table leg and closed my eyes knowing I'd fall face first. I heard the crash of the glass, and the sound of the ice skidding across the kitchen floor.

"Are you alright?" Jacob chuckled.

I opened my eyes: one at a time. Shockingly, Jacob had caught me only inches away from the ground. He adjusted me so our faces were so close his eyelashes almost brushed against mine. "T-Thanks," I attempted to push myself away from his hold on me, but failed. He pulled me closer to his chest so no space was left between us. I could tell where he was going with this. Jacob leaned in for a kiss and in an instant the door flew open, creating a loud bang as it hit the wall. Only I turned away to see who had come into my house, Jacob's eyes never leaving my face. As I looked at the door, realizing who was standing there it knocked the breath out of me. "E-Edward!?" I managed to choke out.

My eyes never left Edwards face. Edwards mesmerizing eyes opened wider and his teeth clenched once his mind had registered what was happening. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob smirking. He must've saw Edwards' reaction to the position Jacob and I were in. Jacob looked back at me with a huge, stupid grin on his face, using his free hand, he forced my face to look at his as I felt his warm, rough lips crash onto mine.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Tomorrow, I'm going to Wild Water Kingdom, so I won't be able to upload/write anymore chapters until I return. I don't want to disappoint any readers, so I'll write one more chapter tonight. **

**I am really curious to how my story is going, but I'll never know if you don't tell me!  
So this means... I need you to review! Bahaha.**

**I'm also writing another FF that I'll upload the first chapter on here tonight. So be sure to check that out when I post it (It's an all human story).**

**Please review. PLEASE? I want to know how you feel towards my FF, and I want to know if you have any ideas that I should change, or add on to upcoming, or already posted chapters. Pls&thnks.**

**-LovingKisses**


	6. Other Side of the Door

AN: i like how I ended my previous chapter. It was a GLORIUS cliffie. Hopefully this will do justice to you and satisfy the fact that I'll be gone for the day. It contains several PHYSICAL fights. (;

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters! They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**R&R PLEASE!**

Edward's POV

I walked in, hoping to surprise my Bella. I stepped into her house, after unlocking the door (swinging it a little too hard due to my excitement) I stepped in to my dismay. It took a while to realize what exactly I was seeing. First, I lock my eyes onto Bella, she was beautiful as ever. Then to Jacob, looking at her like _that_. I thought she wanted this, but I shifted my eyes to look at the shattered glass on the floor. She must've tripped.

I looked over everything again then paused once I looked at Jacob. I was frozen. I couldn't move, everything was just so alarming. I focused on his mind _"I could feel Bella's warm breath brush my face with each exhale. Luckily for me, he was watching my every move, He probably hears this so...Edward, watch this," _Jacob smirked and kissed _my Bella!_ I couldn't just stand there.

A growl released from my chest as I was about ready to rip Jacob apart. Bella slipped from his grasp, and fell on the floor. She looked directly into my eyes and lost consciousness. I was ready to tear Jacob, but my Bella was knocked cold!

"Bella," Jacob strode towards Bella's unconscious body.

"Take another step, and you'll regret it," I hissed at him. Jacob glared at me, and left. I ran to Bella's side and cradled her in my arms. I stood up to see Alice who was carrying a bag filled with things for Bella.

Within moments, we reached Carlisle and the others at our home. "Carlisle! I need you to check Bella! She fainted."

Bella's POV

I woke up to see I was in the oh-so-familiar-Cullen-living-room. I rubbed my eyes and looked towards me and saw Charlie fast asleep in the chair beside the bed I was lying in. I must've made noise as I sat up in bed, because the room began filling, and before I knew it I was surrounded by the Cullen's. My eyes fixed on Edward.

"Bella, why did you faint?" Carlisle ready with his clipboard.

"I...It was stress." I looked away and focused on my hands which were now balled up into fists. I pressed my cheek into my left shoulder trying to hide a blush.

"Hmm," I watched as Carlisle wrote that statement down. "Bella, what had cause you this stress?"

Did he honestly just ask me that? I thought it was obvious that Edward leaving for so long caused me a never ending pain, and stress. I looked at Edward the pain visible in my eyes. I could tell at least Edward knew what cause my stress. Recalling what happened on that day I shook my head as tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Babe, did that human wake up?" I shifted my gaze and settled when I saw a beautiful strawberry blond. Gold eyes. Long, lean legs. Slender, perfect body. I watched her every move as she glanced at Edward, than to me, than back to him. She grabbed hold of his gray sweater and pulled him into a kiss.

Rage consumed me. She was kissing my Edward! As my hands clenched into fists, I ripped the wires from my wrists and pounced on her. A wave of calmness tried to calm me down, but I ignored it and let my anger control me. Pinning the girl to the wall, I looked her in the eyes, "Who do you think you are touching, let alone kissing _my _Edward?"

"F-Y-I, he is not _your_ Edward. If you haven't noticed you're out of the picture." Tanya rolled and pushed me against the wall now.

I was about ready to rip her limb from limb as I saw Edward peel Tanya away from me. "Don't talk to Bella like that Tanya! Don't you understand, I love her!"

"Y-You love me?" I felt a blush grow redder as Edward gazed into my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said that day! I just wanted you to be safe." Edward pulled me against his cool, muscular body. "I came back, so I could keep you away from danger. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Each time he spoke those three important words, it was like lightning striking time, and time again. "I love you too." I buried my face in his chest and could smell his intoxicating sweet scent stronger than ever before. I pulled away realizing a key word, _danger._ "Danger? Wait, Alice is this what that vision was about? Or why you came? Because I'm in danger?" Everything began to piece together. "What kind of danger am I in?" I managed to choke out feeling tears well up in my eyes again.

"You guys didn't tell her that the Volturri are coming for her? Ha, I knew you didn't care Edward."

"Tanya!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Volturri?! Are coming...me...to take... away?" Nothing made sense. I was so confused. I couldn't think straight because of the new profound danger that lay ahead of me.

"Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. Don't worry, I won't allow them to come near you." If Edward could cry, now would be the time.

My body shuddered in fear. "Charlie..." was all I was able to say.

"I assure you Bella, no harm will come to Charlie. But we must get you out of here. We already spoke to your father prior to him falling asleep. He believes you need a 'stress-free vacation' out of Forks." Carlisle smiled, trying to calm me down. Even Jasper tried sending waves of relief and calmness.

"Once he awakens, we will set off as far away from here as possible." Edward added.

Before I forget, I had do bring something up, "Edward, may I speak with you...alone" I gestured everyone to give me and Edward a few moments alone, but instead he pulled us to the kitchen.

"What is it you would like to talk about, love?"

"What does that _Tanya_ girl mean to you?" I asked with a slight edge and hurt able to be heard in my voice.

Edward tensed at hearing at what I had asked him. "Bella...you're not thinking that she means something to me, are you?" He cupped my cheeks and I met his gaze. "She's nothing more than a friend to me! I promise."

"The same way you promised to love me forever?! That kind of promise? Because if that's how it is, than it's great to know-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I was to frustrated, and angry to give in to his charm. I pushed him away and was ready to walk out of the door.

Alice's POV

Bella walked by us all, as she had her emotions written all over her: anger. "Bella, we're almost done packing everything!" Emmett called out to Bella.

The talking in the background became faint as I realized a vision coming on.

_There was no sound other than Bella stomping towards the front door. As she opened the door, she shrieked as we all slowly turned our heads to see what caused her to scream. Obviously something our senses weren't able to pick up._

"_It seems this is easier than I expected." A sly, familiar voice calmly stated. The sound of his voice cause me to shiver. He glanced at us, and smiled before grabbing Bella and disappearing in an instant_

I snapped out of my vision to see Bella about to open the door. I listened inventively and heard nothing but her footsteps rather loud like she was stomping towards the front door. Edward must've seen vision.

"Bella -" we cried in unison. As she twisted the knob and opened the door to none other than the Volturri.

**AN: YES! I left you with a cliff hanger! ;  
I like how this turned out. I didn't read it over, so I just hope its good. Its 1:38am and I'm going to call it a night. Lmfao. REVIEW PLEASE. Even if you review saying you hate how I left you for an entire day with a cliff hanger. LMFAO.  
ily too! ;D**


	7. One Last Time

**AN: So Wild Water Kingdom was a bit of a drag. It rained really hard for a large part of the day, and was FREEZING. But in that time that I was unbearably cold, I pulled out my notepad and a pen and began jotting down ideas for my next few chapters! Mhmm, that's right. Sorry I didn't upload the other FF, I fell asleep /**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters! They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella's POV

As I twisted the knob, and pulled the door open, I screamed in fear to see none other than the Volturi.

"Ah, just the person we were looking for. Good evening Bella." Aro greeted with an attempt of a warm smile. "Bella, we are ready for you to come with us now. Since you are still a human, you will come back to Italy with us, where we will proceed with your transformation. I hope none of the Cullen's will mind us taking you. We promise you will all be happy with how things will work out.  
Bella, come with us and there will be no harm to you or your family. If you make this harder than it already is, than I will have no choice but to eliminate you and your family. I recommend that you keep your distance, while Bella is escorted with us out of the country." Aro's haunting red eyes looked redder than ever as he smiled darkly.

"Aro, I am honoured that you came all the way here for Bella, but as a friend, I am asking you to leave and allow Bella to stay here. We already arranged plans for her transformation." Carlisle so kindly put it.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but we're not leaving without Bella. We've made up our minds and I'm sure Alice can see that." Aro looked over to Alice who had a blank expression on her face. "Alice, what is it that you see?"

Alice slowly turned to face Bella. "Bella! Please, please, _please_, don't do this! We'll protect you! Just don't go!" Alice released dry sobs of agony.

"Alice..." was all I managed to say. Tears spilled from my eyes uncontrollably. Edward pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. If leaving with them is your way of punishing me for leaving you than surely I do deserve this. But I can't let anything happen to you, and I won't allow anything happen."

"Get Charlie out of here. I don't want him to wake up to the middle of this. If he discovers something, they might hurt him too."

"I'm on it." One of the Denali's sweetly offered and carried Charlie home.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I was able to choke those words out. "I don't want any of you to get hurt, just let me leave with them, I'll be alright..." I promised. I began sobbing quietly again. I stood on my toes and 

pecked Edwards lips before pulling away. He pulled me back and kissed me with more passion. I threw my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I couldn't have asked for a better good-bye kiss. To my realization, I forced myself away knowing it hurt both of us. I turned towards Jane and Aro (the others we circling everyone else) and slowly walked towards them. As I saw the other vampires restraining the others from coming near me.

Filled with regret, I turned and ran to kiss Edward one last time. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and locked my hands in his hair as his hands held my waist, pulling me closer to him. I didn't want to leave him now that he was back, but I had no choice. I untangled my fingers from his hair and jumped down. I looked at him and tried to smile "Looks, like I'm saving you now. Edward, live your life to the fullest. If I don't come back to you, I just want you to know that you were my happiness. The only person who made me feel like I was important." I really tried to fight back tears as Edward brought his hands up to my face and wiped the tears away. "Because of you, I was able to enjoy this past year and a half. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, forever." I rubbed my face against his chest, squeezed his body in one tight hug and ran to Jane. I blew Edward a kiss good-bye, smiled with tears in my eyes and down my cheeks, and jumped in Jane's arms as we took off.

I held my chest together and closed my eyes. I re-opened them to take one last look at the house where I saw Edward now on the front porch being restrained as he screamed my name over and over again. I couldn't bear to see that I was the reason he was held back, and in pain like this. I squeezed my eyes shut to escape from it all as I realized I drifted off to sleep.

Edward's POV

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! Let go of me you bastards!" I hissed at the vampires holding me down and away from my Bella who was being taken away from me. I couldn't give up now. "BELLA! BELLA!" I must've called her name a thousand times before she was actually out of sight. The taste of her lips from our last kiss still lingered on my tongue.

My rage devoured me as I was able to pull free from the several vampires pinning me to their bodies away from Bella. I ran as fast as I could, vampire speed. I saw Alice beside me and ran faster. "Edward! Edward! Give this to Bella. She needs this." Alice handed me a bag filled with items I didn't bother looking at.

I nodded as I sped up, leaving Alice behind. I managed to catch up. I crouched down readying myself so I could jump and pull Jane down as Alice grabbed Bella. Just as I leaped, one of the Volturri's came from the left of me and tackled me. I let go of the bag as it went flying and landed right on Bella. It must've awoken her as I saw her head cock up and look at me. Words can't even describe how hurt and sad she looked.

Bella's POV

As a bag fell onto my lap, I looked at what could possibly dropped it there. I looked behind me and saw Edward pinned to the ground with a vicious looking vampire on top of him. "EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, straining my throat. He must've saw my expression because although I knew it was impossible, it looked as if a single tear shed from his eye, as Jane jumped so he was out of my view, out of my life – forever.

**AN: Originally, this is not even half of what it should be. It got way to long, so I decided to condense it. I'm not going to upload the other chapters until tomorrow, because I want to keep it as it is until I can fix the rest up tomorrow once I feel better. I'm honestly exhausted.**

**Please do me a favour and REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE :

**AN: My writer's block has finally ended! I just thought of THE best thing to write! ;  
I'm not promising a chapter by tonight, but I recommend a beautifully long one with a twist!  
Kyyaaaaa! I'm excited now. I should add it in to my already written chapter. :S  
Yes, It has been written for a while, and I haven't uploaded it. THANK GOODNESS I DIDN'T.  
But I need Reviews. I feel no need to continue for much longer. Reviews usually make me happy, thus, encouraging me to write more chapters. :P  
And I am SO SORRY for not updating in a while. I've been busy with planning parties, baby sitting and reading. But I promise my next few chapters will make up for everything. (:  
I just have to get a few parties out of the way, than BAM I'll be back to writing non-stop.**


	9. Second Heartbeat

**AN: Kso, I slept well last night. I haven't slept for 9 hours straight for a few months. Usually I sleep for 5 or less hours. So yeahh. Now that I am fully rested, I can REALLY write today! **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters! They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7**

Edward's POV

"Get off of me!" I squirmed with all my strength to be unfastened by this heavy vampire's clutch. To my dismay, i couldn't fight for much longer. I let out dry sobs as Bella scanned my face with a shocked look in her eyes. I raised my hand to my cheek, to see that although it was impossible, I shed a single tear.

Two Days Later 

I was told by everyone in our family (and by the Denali's) to stay here in Forks until we were all fully prepared. I hated the idea, I knew it was best to somewhat be able to withstand whatever torturous events the Volturi would put us through so I just locked myself in my room not wanting to look or talk to another being unless it was my Bella.

I felt pulsing in my pocket to see that my phone was ringing. I couldn't care less about who was calling me now. I took the phone out of my pocket and placed it on the bed. I counted how many times it rung. 1...2...3... one more time until it goes to voicemail. 4 – when it was half way through the ring Alice barged into my room. "EDWARD CULLEN! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE! IT'S THE VOLTURRI!" My eyes stretched wide practically bulging out of their sockets. I reached for the phone and it stopped ringing in my hands.

"No, no, no, no, no." I was shaking my head in disappointment. And getting frustrated with the buttons as I fiddled with the keys wanting so bad for them to answer.

"Edward, they'll call again. We have thirty minutes until their next call."

"Alice, that is too much of a wait. I can't wait until then. I waited two days here in Forks, and I don't think I can just sit around and do nothing while they hold my Bella captive there!" I raised my voice and stood up as my brows furrowed in frustration. "What happens if I call back?" A small bit of hope lingered in the back of my mind. There wasn't a lot of it, but it was still hope.

"If you call, they'll know you're eager and torture you by not answering you're calls and who knows if they'll feel like returning your calls."

"Do you know why they are calling?"

"No, I don't know. My visions are blurred when it involves _them"_ she shuddered. Alice looked stood up from her slouch against the wall and walked into the washroom. I heard a loud clashing noise followed by a booming dry sob.

I ran to the washroom, vampire speed to see that Alice collapsed pulling the shower curtains with her. She seemed to be grabbing something in her arms. I walked over her and gasped at what she was holding. In her hands she was clutching tightly to a strawberry-scented shampoo bottle that Bella left here months ago.

I bent down to pull the bottle from her hands and she growled and batted my hands away sobbing even more loudly. I forgot how close they were. Alice really missed Bella.

I couldn't look at the painful sight before me so I left the room and went to sit in my closet. In there, I found one of Bella's sweaters bunched up in the corner. An uncontrollable movement washed over me and I soon found myself hugging the sweater and inhaling its sweet scent. The scent of my Bella still remained on the sweater – sweeter, and stronger than ever. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and my thumb, trying to concentrate on one of the memories I shared with Bella. I was soon intoxicated with thoughts of the precious times we shared together. I thought of everything we did in each other's presence, from the first time we met to the first time we _completed _each other (if you catch my flow. If not than I mean losing the title "virgin"). I smiled at the thought of that night. The thought brought back to me by my vivid memory. Her warm embrace meeting my cool one. It was a really magical night, filled with love and compassion. It was also a few days before I left. I was gone for three month to be exact. Coming back sooner than expected. I really missed my Bella.

From inside the closet, because of my sensitive vampire senses, I heard my phone vibrate again. Alice must've heard it too because we both ran out to get it. I answered on the first ring. "Hello?" I was eager to know what _they_ had to say.

"Why hello there, Edward" I could hear the smile in Jane's voice.

"What have you done to her Jane!? Don't you even think of laying a hand on my Bella! If I hear that you even touched –"I was cut off.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Edward. You worry too much."

"Jane, you're taking this too far. Don't hurt her!"

"Don't worry Edward, I won't hurt them. They're in good hands you know."

"What do you mean good hands?" I thought of the pros and cons of knowing what she meant. Pros: I would know what they were up to. Cons: I would know what they were up to. Both good and bad.

"We can't transform her yet. We have to wait a few months. So instead, we have a few more things to keep her new future filled with excitement."

Wait, she previously said 'Don't worry Edward, I won't hurt _them_. _They_'re in good hands you know.' Something was different. Did they take another innocent human? "Jane, what did you mean by '_they'_?"

"Edward, don't you know? We were about to bite her, when we noticed two heartbeats in the room. They were ringing in everyone's ears driving everyone mad. We thought there was a stowaway so we listened closer. It came to the point where we tried to sniff the victim out. The being smelled human, than smelled vampire. It was the weirdest thing. When we finally found the source, it was unbelievable! You got your Bella pregnant. None of us thought it was possible, but Bella is a unique one. The rest of them think we should wait and see if your child has the same potential, so because Bella is four months pregnant, with a bump not even visible, we figured we'll keep her here until she gives birth. So, good-bye Edward. I had a wonderful conversation." _Click._

I closed the phone and looked at Alice. She must've thought I went insane because I was angry, yet it looked as if I was hiding a grin, the end of my lips slightly curling up. "E-Edward... did something happen?" She looked confused as ever. "I don't see any reason for you to be happy right now. Did you lose it? Do need help?" she turned her head towards the door. "Carlisle! Esme! Jasper! Anyone!"

Within seconds, my door flung open and everyone shoved through the doorway and into my room. "Edward..?" Esme's knowing eyes were clouded with concern. I guess the Denali's decided to stay downstairs.

"Esme, the Volturri called. They spoke so quietly amongst themselves, I wasn't able to hear a thing. Throughout the call Edward had so many mixed emotions written all over his face that I wasn't able to pick up what was happening. Once he hung up ... he was hiding a ... smile." Alice slowly stated.

"Edward... Edward, sweetie. Are you okay?" Esme asked her voice filled with worry.

I couldn't choke out any words.

"Little bro, is Bella alright?" Emmett asked so quietly it was strange to not hear him loud and proud.

I nodded, but I wasn't able to remove the crooked smile on my face.

Carlisle pulled a pocket light out the small pocket on his dress shirt. He shone it in each eye then asked me to follow it as he moved it in small circles slowly increasing in size. "He seems to be okay. But I haven't been able to conclude any reason for him to respond so happily to a call from the Volturri."

I looked over to Alice. Her face was emotionless, and her eyes were vacant. I focused on her mind _"Edward, no way..." _I nodded.

Alice began squealing with excitement. "Alice! What did you see?" Everyone asked in unison. Except for myself, because I already knew what had happened.

Like myself, Alice was lost for words. She had the same crooked smile played across her lips. Everyone was eager to know exactly what was going on.

"_Should we tell them?" _Alice had asked me through her mind, not daring to risk it if she spoke aloud.

"Not yet," I mumbled only loud enough for her ears.

"Edward, Alice, would you please fill us in to what is making you both giddy at an unfortunate time like this?" Esme was getting frustrated.

"The Volturri won't touch Bella for another five months," I started. "They still want to keep her there, mind you I won't allow that."

"Why won't they touch her for another five months?" Jasper asked, a little intrigued now that the story began.

"...because she's already four months pregnant with my child."

I watched as Jasper and Esme's eyes widened with shock. Emmett had his usual stupid grin played on his face."Good job, lil' Bro!" He patted my back with that. Rosalie rolled her eyes from what I could tell, she was jealous. Carlisle had concern written all over him, but he was none-the-less happy.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Edward, I know you're happy that you are now expecting a child, but you have to know how dangerous this could be. Do you know anything more about Bella and the baby?"

"Yes, I do. They said that every now and then, they'll smell a human, and then a vampire. But there _is _a heartbeat. That's all she said before hanging up. She said that the Volturri have plans for the both of them believing that our child has potential ..." My voice faded to a whisper.

"This makes things a little more difficult, you know that. Don't you Edward?" I hesitated, clearly knowing the answer, but not willing to admit it.

I waited until everyone left my room. Carlisle and I followed after them and headed to his office. He sat down behind the heavy oak desk and gestured his hand for me to take a seat. My breathing became ragged and I sat down on the leather seats with ease. "Carlisle," I cleared my throat. "Bella is my miracle. Having met her, and then I fell in love with her and I was gifted because she loved me back. She completes me. I've never been so happy throughout this century I was here. During my lifetime, I never believed in life. I didn't have a reason to live until the day I met her. When I first layed eyes on her, I realized _she_ was why I was born. And now, above this all, another gift has been bestowed upon me. It's impossible for vampire to produce the things they need to have a child, and yet, I am going to have one. I am over-whelmed with happiness that words can't even compare to how strong my feelings are. Everything is too good to be true, cliché I know, but it's true." Carlisle nodded, completely understanding where I was coming from. "I know I don't deserve any of this. But I want my family to be safe. And I'll do anything and everything in my control to get things back to the way they were."

"Edward, I believe in you. But it's easier said than done. Everything will have to be planned again because we need to get Bella out of there safely, and with precaution. One wrong move and it could be the end – for both of them." I shuddered and anger flicked across my face. "I suggest that tomorrow 

morning we all sit down and discuss what the future holds and what we must do in order to maintain everybody's safety. Can you hold off a day longer?"

I growled. I hated being away from Bella. "I can wait." I sighed heavily and walked out of the room. I shut the door behind me, and my phone rang again.

**AN: I wanted to update this earlier, but I took a nap and just woke up. Bahaha .  
So yeah. A lot of my favourite stories were updated yesterday. I guess because it was a Friday. So yeah. I don't plan on reading this over. If it's not good, I'll improve on my next chapter. I have to admit, this one is very choppy. What should I make happen? Baby live or die? Does Bella go back with Edward, or leave him for the never ending power from the volturri? Buahaha, you gotta wait for the next chapter! **

**Which reminds me. The next chapter is about them going to Volterra after hearing some horrid news on the phone. What happens when they arrive? When they walk through the dark halls, how do they react when they smell Bella's blood? And how does Tanya react to the fact that Edward got Bella pregnant. ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


End file.
